


Coming to a Head

by Chaosprincess



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Not So Unrequited Feelings, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaosprincess/pseuds/Chaosprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for s2. Tension on The Abigail has reached an all-time high. Victor's had enough. Nick's figures they could both use some sweet release.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming to a Head

“I don’t want to fight,” Nick said, sounding as exhausted as he looked. 

The tension between Strand and his family was coming to head. They couldn’t keep up the facade of all being on the same side much longer.

“Why would we be fighting?” Victor said coolly, because even when he hadn't slept in days and was generally pissed at everyone he would never snap at Nick. Nick didn't really dwell on why that is, just appreciated that Strand didn't.

Nick could see that Strand was tired too, stressed by all the arguments, exhausted from fighting for every inch of his authority, exasperated that he had to explain the obvious reasons that they’re in no position to save everyone. Nick wanted to save people too, but he never argued with Strand. He tossed his two cents and let things be. Just like right now. He could mention that how he actually agreed with his family about those people they could have taken aboard, and the kid they could have saved, but he didn't want to fight. He wanted to relieve some of that stress they were both feeling, and he had a feeling that words weren't the best way to go about that.

So Nick drifted closer to the Captain’s chair and sank to his knees before him. His hands reached up slowly, and gently he ran his fingers along Strand’s thighs. The fabric was softer and richer than any clothing Nick had worn in his whole life. He hesitated for a long moment before brushing the older man’s groin and looking up to meet Strand’s eyes.

“I didn’t think you swung that way,” Victor said bluntly.

Nick froze and leaned back.

“But I can’t say I’m not enjoying the view.”

“Quit dicking around,” Nick grumbled, sounding almost disappointed, maybe even a little embarrassed.

“The irony.”

“Do you want me to or not?” 

Victor paused to think about it. Then he leaned back and gestured to his lap, looking more than a little curious.

Nick dropped his gaze and put all his focus on undoing Strand’s pants. His deft hands easily unbuckled his belt and he tossed it aside. The buttons of his pants practically undid themselves and Strand just barely lifted his hips in time for Nick to slide pants and boxers alike down to his ankles.

Nick hadn't seen many dicks in his life, despite how boldly he was acting, but Strand's was definitely on the thicker side. He was briefly grateful that at least it would fit where he was planning to put it right now, because he wasn't sure it would in other places... He quickly put such thoughts aside. Cocks weren't really a turn on for him. He didn't usually do this for fun, but when he remembered who was in the chair before him, a flash of heat rushed to his face and pooled somewhere lower. He was starting to wish he'd undid his own pants too. 

He wasted no time teasing, or testing himself, taking Strand into his mouth suddenly. He reveled in how the other man shuddered. 

Strand's eyes rolled back into his head. He never doubted Nick's potential, but it would be a lie to say that he expected Nick to be so good at this. Judging by the way that Nick's mouth shrank hot and tight around him when he hollowed his cheeks, and the way his tongue caressed his whole length seemingly at once, moving so swift and hard, he had definitely done this before.. He had been half hoping to be able to tease him and coach him through this. But Nick was doing a better job at this than he could, and rather than being jealous, he was ecstatic, giddy even. Because not only was Nick doing all this of his own accord....he was doing it with such passion! The sheer dedication of how Nick sucked and bobbed his head and squeezed his hands against Victor's legs, like he needed him, like he was clinging for life. They were both extremely quiet by force of will alone. Nick's stifled moans were more felt than heard, and Victor's breath came in sharp hisses. 

Victor had never had much trouble staying still during these ordeals, not wanting to choke his lovers already struggling with his girth, but every passing moment was a fight not to thrust into Nick's warmth. Strand had to touch him, couldn't keep his hands off, and soon his fingers had threaded through Nick's soft hair, pulled him closer, and massaged that gentle scalp. 

"Good job, Nick," he murmured.

He saw Nick's face squint in determination.

"You're not breathing enough," Victor choked out, even as he pushed Nick's head down further. "Shhh, it's okay. Come on."

Victor's fingers danced between violently dragging Nick close and gently massaging him in praise for his good work. It wouldn't be long now, and he didn't want his pet to hurt himself. He didn't have time to warn Nick, because at that moment Nick's hand had slid up his leg and given his balls a firm squeeze. Strand went rigid and came in a blessed instant with Nick's name on the edge of his lips, unspoken. 

The separation was slow. Nick's lips slipped from around him with a lewd "pop", leaving Strand's cock cold and wet in the empty air. Nick laid his head on Victor's bare thigh. Victor could feel him shake with every breath. 

Absentmindedly, Victor went back to massaging Nick's scalp, combing nimble fingers through the tangled locks. They were in dangerous territory now. In retrospect, Victor should have stopped Nick when he had the chance. But it was too late now. They were caught in the thick of it. He could tell already that this wasn't some spastic episode of horniness on Nick's part. There were feelings involved, deep and passionate ones. Even now, the air was heavy with desire. Nick's head was caressing his leg with a great deal of affection and Victor would be lying if he said his hand wasn't treating Nick's hair just the same.

"I haven't had a blowjob that enthusiastic since high school. Daddy teach you that?"

Nick made a soft snort of disgust and pulled away, but Victor dragged him back by a fistful of hair.

"Shhh, wait, wait," the captain soothed before brushing their lips together in a tender kiss. Despite their exhaustion, the lazy kiss soon erupted into one as fierce and demanding as the blowjob had been, with neither of them backing down from the other.

Victor broke away first and yanked Nick's hair back to prevent him from following. Then he leaned to his ear.

"My quarters, tonight," he commanded between harsh breaths, giving Nick a quick peck on the neck.

It was Nick's turn to pull away and he stared into Victor's eyes, scrutinizing, searching. When he was satisfied that the offer was genuine, he got up and wiped his mouth and chin on his sleeve.

"Aye, Aye, Captain."

And for the rest of the afternoon they pretended nothing had happened.


End file.
